Always Raining
by Phips and Filly
Summary: It was always raining in the house of Black, so why should that keep them from having any fun. At least thats what Sirius thought. Regulus wasn't so sure. About a lot of things. -Childhood sibling fic-


**Alright, so this is for SoUsay234's Writing Quotes challenge, as well as the Daily Prompts From the Mods on HPFC. The quote I was given is "_Being afraid to take chances is scarier than actually daring to do things that challenge you_" and the prompt 'Always Raining'. I suppose i should note now, Regulus is 6 here and Sirius 7 and1/2. I tried to factor the ages with their personalities. Hopefully i did 'em justice. **

It seemed the rain started up at the most inconvenient time for the Black brothers. It led Sirius to believe -because the word coincidence meant nothing to his seven year old ears- that it must always be raining. Although that couldn't be true; because it wasn't raining yesterday when the plan had been made for them to go with their aunt and older cousins to Diagon Alley. It wasn't raining during the night either, when he eagerly described his last and only other trip there to Regulus. It hadn't started raining until the morning, when they anxiously waited to be picked up. That never happened.

And he was disappointed really, more than he'd admit, because he'd been looking forward to it so much. The others would still be going because Narcissa needed to get supplies for her first year at Hogwarts, but it would be too much a hassle to drag around two little kids in a storm. He was sure if one of the little kids wasn't him that answer would be different. He could be more of a hassle to his family than any weather. He'd proven that just this morning, arguing with his Mum about the matter.

While Regulus hadn't voiced his disagreement the way he had, Sirius knew his brother was just as unhappy with the turn of events. He knew it from the way his eyes traveled down when he agreed with Walburga's promise of next time. He knew it from the way he sat with his hands pressed in his lap, uncertain and impatient. And as upset as Sirius was, he couldn't help but feel he let down Regulas. He wanted to see his brother with that same excited smile he'd had the night before. Before it started always raining.

"Why don't we go play outside?" he offered abruptly, a mischievous grin playing up his features.

Regulus glanced out the window warily. "It's raining."

"Are you afraid of a little water?"

"That's a lot of water, Sirius. And also thunder," the younger boy corrected, "But no, I'm not afraid." He turned his head up and smiled widely, trying to imitate the bravado Sirius often showed off. "We're not allowed to leave though," he added, trying to make it sound like an afterthought. He really didn't want to break the rules.

"I don't remember hearing that," Sirius supplied semi-helpfully, and Regulus knew his decision was long since made. It was true, they had no specific orders not to go outside, but it was common sense; a rule that went without saying.

He frowned, "Well I don't remember hearing that we could."

"Then I think it's safe to say the decision has been left to us!" Sirius knew that wasn't true. Regulus knew it too. But for a brief moment they could at least pretend.

"What if something happens?" He didn't sound worried exactly, just curious. They had to uphold a lot of expectations that other people, who were apparently not as good as them, didn't. He wanted to go out with Sirius, really. But he had reason to be frightened.

A hand was placed over his, "I won't let anything happen, Reg… I solemnly swear." And the same hand led him quickly through the house. While Regulus wasn't surprised Sirius knew how to sneak out, his eyes couldn't help their saucer-like stare. He wanted to ask if his brother was absolutely and completely sure about all this, but Sirius promised. And he knew he wouldn't break his promise.

He knew that the second they made it outside everything would be fine. But from the window he was slowly climbing out of, it was anything but. Sirius had made it look so easy. The rain was pouring down like always on the exposed part of his body and everything was slippery. There was no way he was going to do this. He'd fall.

"Reggie, just jump!" he heard Sirius' voice from below and looked down. Of course Sirius could say that; he was tall and fearless and liked to see himself as invincible. Regulus was sure if he fell, something would break. He knew people, even magic people, were very breakable. He was too brave; he just had common sense. But he couldn't just stand there. So he let go and braced himself for the worst.

But it turned out to be easier than he thought; the ground was only a few feet below. What he hadn't anticipated was all the mud. He slipped before he even landed. And while Sirius tried to grab him, the force only knocked both of them down. The incline of the yard had them roll for what was far too long in Regulus' opinion. When they finally stopped he was panting heavily.

Both boys lay on the floor, drenched and covered in mud head to toe. The rain pounded on hard as ever. And Sirius started laughing hysterically. His younger brother looked appalled. "You find this funny?"

It took a while for him to stop laughing long enough to answer, "Hilarious." The older Black beamed breathlessly before being set off in another fit.

"You're strange," was the response, though Regulus found it hard to contain a few giggles. It wasn't funny; really. Laughter was just contagious.

"You sound like Bella," Sirius scrunched up his face at the thought. He shook his head like mangled puppy while Regulus attempted to wring out his robes.

Neither was very successful. "Well she's right."

"Not about everything." Sirius had quickly learned reasons not to go along with his oldest cousin on most things. He also learned how much questions about such ideas could upset her.

"But about you being strange?"

Sirius thought about it and finally shrugged, "Fine; I'll give her that."

"It's okay. I still like you." Regulus quickly compensated, realizing how hurt he'd have been if someone said that about him. Sirius didn't seem to care though. Not about this or anything. But he still smiled at the statement.

And then everything went right. The two ended up running around and playing for hours, any game imaginable, and even some that weren't. Neither said anything, but they both wished things could always be like this. It didn't matter they'd ventured a little to far from home, or got dirty, or played childish games. For a few hours they weren't purebloods, or even wizards. They had fun, just the two of them.

Until they realized it was nearly dark. Nearly dark, and someone would have surely realized they were gone by now. The two ran back as fast as they could, both restless and stumbling more times than necessary. "I can't believe it's still raining!" Regulus had complained, pushing back his hair. It was true; a blue sky would greatly improve their task.

"It's always raining," Sirius reminded. Thoughts of what was to come had him less than cheerful. He helped his brother clamber through the window before heaving himself up. The process was none to quiet and they could already hear footsteps down the hall.

"Go to your room and change now," his voice had a sharp tone of authority that only he knew was false. Regulus wanted to say no, but he knew Sirius was going to get into trouble. He wasn't bold enough to stay, yet he refused to leave. "I'll come up soon," Sirius coaxed. There was another moment of nothing but Regulus nodded and left the room when he was cued to slip out.

He stayed hidden in the hall so he could listen, and the more he did the more he wished he hadn't. By the time he'd gone up to his room he was shivering openly from both the cold and his mother's words. Between the two of them, Regulus wasn't sure who he was more upset at. Sirius had promised everything would be alright, but it wasn't. And he didn't know how his mother could say those things... He just wanted to head in for an early night and forget everything he knew.

He'd pretended to be asleep when Sirius came up to his room, and woke up only breifly to say good night. Sirius assumed he didn't hear anything, so he put on a good show of everything being okay. Regulus knew if their roles were reversed, Sirius would be trying to make him feel better now. Even if he was mad. But Regulus wasn't his brother, so he said nothing, and vaguely wondered if that made him a bad person. They only sat in silence an listened to the rain.


End file.
